Mob
Mob (モブ, Mobu), born some thousands of years ago with his twin, Teru. He and his twin Teru often fought each other as kids eventually growing a rivalry. Mob lived in the Demon Realm with his brother in the early years of their youth they were drafted to war, some countless war that made no impact to the Demon Realm. Mob and Teru's rivalry grew to the extremes, they split up for a couple of hundred years to work on their selves and train so that one day they could beat one another. Mob took the path of the Mystic whilst Teru took the path of a Spiritual Warrior. After not seeing each other for a long time they finally meet up again and fought, it ended in a draw, they were evenly matched. They eventually got over their rivalry and became good friends. Mob fell in love and married into one of the greatest house in the Demon Realm. Jaku and Mob got married and had a kid, Mobaku, whilst Teru married Hel. Hundreds of years went by peacefully until another war had started and the brothers and their sons, Mobaku and Terel. The war went on for thousands of years until it was drawn to a halt with a surrender with plea. The opposing army wanted Demon Realm's strongest, Demon Realm being the sneaky sly kingdom it is, gave the enemy Mobaku and Terel. After finding out the news Mob and Teru team up to take down the Demon Realm kingdom and they current captors of their sons. They were eventually defeated and left for dead in the Kazush pits. It was inside the Kazush pits that they found a weird orb, magically the two get pulled into the orb and disappear for a hundred years. A hundred years later the orb cracks and it rattles Demon Realm for hours before finally cracking open and from inside the orb Mob emerges stronger than ever, the twins had fused into one being, due to them having the exact same strength and physiology their fuse is what one would call Perfect. '' The now fused twins, Mob, go after their sons again. successfully taking down the hierarchy in both factions they claim both as their own and with their sons they become Makaioshin. A couple of years after taking over the Demon Realm-...... TBC Appearance Personality Techniques * '''Flight' * Ki'' Blast''' * Immortality - '''(Claimed) * '''Chou Makouhou * Chou Makouhou Barrage * Chou Makousen * Eyes of Fear * Super Spirit Sphere of Destruction * Sledgehammer * Full Power Charge * Full Power Energy Wave * Telekinesis * Bone Crusher * Energy Shield *'Full Power Energy Wave' *'Lariat' *'Gigantic Lariat' *'Gigantic Slam' *'Gigantic Spike' * Gigantic Hammer * Gigantic Buster * Gigantic Omega ''' * '''Full Charge Gigantic Omega * ' Gigantic Destruction ' * '''Super Gigantic Cannon ' * '''Gigantic Genocide * Gigantic Press * Hovercraft Punch * Eraser Cannon ** Gigantic Cluster ** Eraser Shot Volley ** Blaster Meteor ** Eraser Blow ** Planet Geyser ** Double Eraser Cannon ** Omega Blaster ** Gigantic Eraser * Exploding Wave * Explosive Wave * Death Meteor * Lock On ** Destructive Ray *** Lock-On Buster Transformations Strongest Form In this form Mob's hair stands up straight similar to FSSJ. He gains increased speed. Strongest Form 1 In this form, just like strongest form instead of only getting increased speed his strength increases. Strongest Form 2 This form like the past two increases the strength and speed but also adds a boost to his magical capabilities . Strongest Demon In this form Mob gains the benefits of the Strongest Forms ten fold but has increased mass making it harder for him to function. Demon King This form is achieved when Mob is fused with his brother Teru, his Ki signature changes to fit the Shinjin ki. Demon God In this state Mob's hair raises grows and becomes wilder and they gain markings near their eyes. The user also gains a staff which they merge with when undergoing their next transformation. In this form, the user's ki and magic power both raise dramatically to the level of gods, and they are granted godly ki. Destruction King Demon God This form is just like Demon God apart from the fact that the Destruction King power grants his power a twenty fold boost. Giant Demon God In this state Mob takes on a monstrous form, their clothes merging into their body and their hair growing down their back. Mob takes this form by using every ounce of his divine power. In this form, Mob's power and physical strength increase greatly, however they become much slower than before. Destruction King Giant Demon God Just like Giant Demon God apart from the fact that the Destruction King power grants him a twenty fold boost. Perfected Demon God In this form Mob perfects complete control over his godly ki. Mystic Demon God Mob's magical prowess in his normal Demon God form receives a thirty fold boost. Makyouka Form In this state Mob takes on a combination of their normal and monstrous Demon God forms form, their clothes remaining merged into their body, their hair goes from being very long to being spiked up. Mob takes this form by somehow going beyond using every ounce of his divine power. In this form, Mob's power, physical strength and speed increase greatly. Destruction King Makyouka Form Like the other Destruction King forms, Mob gains a twenty fold boost in power when using Makyouka form. Trivia * Mob claims to be immortal. * Mob claims that he can time-travel. *